Messages
by OfficialOtakuGirl
Summary: Threatening messages start appearing for Tohru. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure don't know if they should tell her. What will they do? Who is sending the letters and why? Can they stop them before Tohru finds out? (My first FanFic so please be kind) [possible pairings later]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I hope you like the first chapter for Messages. No Flamers please. Also this is my first time writing a fanfic so thanks and I hope you like it. (^-^)**

**Disclaimer; I do no not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

Tohru picked up the unaddressed envelope and saw no addressee. Noticing this, she assumed it was for Yuki from a fan of his. Tohru left it on the table in the sitting room with a note reading;

_To Yuki._

Yuki arrived only moments after she set the note and envelope on the table. He walked in and noticed the note on the table. He opened the letter and was completely shocked when he opened it.

"Miss Honda, I think the letter is for you. But," Yuki didn't take his eyes off the letter as he walked into the kitchen, where he suspected Tohru to be.

"Oh, hello Yuki. I didn't expect you home so soon. How's the secret base?" Tohru asked with a wide, energetic smile she always wore.

"Its fine," Yuki looked up at her and smiled with a hint of worry. "Do you know where Shigure is?"

"Hmm? I think he's in his study but I think his editor is with him."

"Thank you." Yuki headed towards Shigure's study folding the letter so Tohru definitely wouldn't see it. He slid the study door open and saw only Shigure.  
_His editor must've left._

"Shigure, we have a bit of a problem with Tohru."

"Yuki! Wait, what kind of problem. She doesn't do anything she isn't supposed to," Shigure scratched above his ear as he raised his head from his desk.

"Not that kind of problem. I mean this," Shigure took the letter form Yuki and was just as shocked as Yuki had been. "Should we show her? It might make her worried."

"What are we showing?" called Kyo loudly, as he walked into the study with his hand on the back of neck.

"Shut up, Kyo. If you want to see you have to be quiet. Tohru can't hear about this," Yuki shot Kyo a glare.

Rolling his eyes Kyo agrees and takes the letter from Shigure as Yuki closes the door.

"Why's it written in magazine letters?"

"It stops the chance of someone recognising their handwriting. How dense are you, Kyo?"

Yuki and Kyo started having an argument, which became quite loud. Tohru opened the door and said, "Guys please stop fighti..," she stopped when she noticed the letter Kyo was still holding which had started hanging backwards revealing a few words.

Kyo noticed her line of sight and attempted hiding it behind his back.

"So the letter was for you, Kyo?" Tohru asked her face brimming with a brilliant smile.

Kyo looked at Yuki and Shigure before looking back at her, "Yeah, I guess." 'Should I tell her? I don't want her to worry. I'll keep it secret for now.'

"What were you cooking, Miss Honda?" Yuki interrupted to change the subject.

"Just some rice balls for lunch with some leeks too."

Kyo cringed at the thought of leeks and pretended to throw up.

'Should I really keep this a secret from her? She deserves to know.' "Hey Tohru…."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first part, I know it wasn't particularly long but that should be ok. Next part will come out soon. (^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm alive! I'm totally sorry about not updating in ages; I moved house, I had no internet and I recently got it so please don't kill me (or you won't know who wrote the letters (hehe)). I'm really sick too so please try to be nice about it. Anyway, enjoy and review. (Who do you think wrote the letter?)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket (sadly)**

* * *

"Hey Tohru, which one's have the leeks in them?" Kyo asked.

"I'm not sure, I just put them on the plate randomly," Tohru said looking at the plate of rice balls in her hands.

"Stop being a baby, stupid cat, and just eat them. She didn't poison them," Yuki told the orange-haired boy.

"Damn rat," the orange-haired boy muttered to himself.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

After all the rice balls had been eaten, and Kyo had passed out from eating one with leeks, Yuki and Shigure went to Shigure's study to talk about the letter.

Yuki closed the door carefully as Shigure asked, "Are there any people who Tohru doesn't get along with at school?"

Yuki thought about this for a short moment before replying, "No one other than the Yuki fan club girls."

"Yuki, you have a fan club?" Shigure smiled and ruffled Yuki's hair. "Aww, I knew you'd make a group for yourself."

Yuki grabbed one of Shigure's biggest books and whacked him over the back of the head with it.

"Why is it always me?" Shigure asked as he placed his head on his desk.

"I didn't ask for a fan club, it just appeared. They dislike Miss Honda but they're probably the only ones."

"If we read the letter again, now that we know our suspects, we might be able to find out who it is." Shigure took his head off of the desk.

"Kyo still has the letter. This will end badly; he'll be the first one to break. We should've just told him to go away." Yuki opened the door before walking back to the sitting area where Tohru sat next to Kyo attempting to wake him. Kyo had begun to snore slightly and his eyes twitched as if he were having a dream that he couldn't comprehend or was unhappy about. Yuki put his foot on Kyo's chest and stepped on him a little.

Kyo only coughed at this and Yuki moved his foot and kicked him in the side of the ribs instead. Kyo's eyes opened quickly as he sat up clenching his side. "You damn rat! I was sleeping; finally think it's too dangerous to challenge me when I'm awake?" the corners of Kyo's mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Of course not, stupid cat, we need the letter."

Tohru looked up at Yuki, "Wasn't the letter for Kyo?"

Kyo sat wide-eyed for a second trying to come up with something plausible as to why Yuki needed it. Yuki beat him to it, "It was actually for the three of us, addressed to the Sohmas."

"Oh, I see. Who was it from?"

_She has that stupid smile again, _Kyo thought, _I can't tell if it's a good thing or not. Can she tell we're lying?_ Kyo was filled with doubt and worry by this point.

"Akito. He was just telling us about…um…." And then Yuki got stuck.

The girl's eyes saddened for a moment. "Did he ask you to go home?" Kyo noticed her sadness was mainly directed at Yuki and turned his eyes away to the floor.

The light-haired boy kept a bright smile, "No, nothing like that. Just some things within the family." The girl's expression lit up once again and looked at Kyo. She noticed his unhappiness and tilted her head to try and see him. Although he sat only a meter away, he hid his face perfectly from her view.

"Kyo, are you alri–"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," the orange-haired boy took to his feet, shoving the letter into Yuki's hands, and marched towards the stairs. But was that where he stopped? Of course not. He made his way to the roof and looked upon the trees and distant mountains, breathing in the fresh breeze.

_What am I going to do? I can't hide something like this, not from her. She doesn't deserve to be lied to._ He didn't know how long he was out there but dusk soon rolled nearby. Kyo thought long and hard until he heard something, it was very soft but he heard it. He was being called by the sweet, innocent voice of Tohru. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure of smiling at the thought of her calling him.

He climbed down and made his way to the sitting room only to meet someone he didn't want to meet…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me who you think wrote the letter and the letters coming soon. Also tell me who you think is waiting for Kyo in the sitting room.  
(^-^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I am so sorry I forgot this existed! I want to thank Chefbabe for following this and reminding me that I had to let you guys find out what happens about the messages.  
I won't waste your time any longer and I'll let you read, enjoy.  
Disclaimer; I don't own Fruits Basket.**

"Kyo!" Kagura yelled, latching herself around Kyo's neck.

"Kagura came to see you. She said she was lonely without you," Tohru filled him in quickly.

"Kyo! Why don't you come back to the main house? I miss you."

"Wait a second," Kyo pushed Kagura off him by her shoulders, keeping her at arm's length. "Why are you here?"

"Kyo, you're so mean! I just wanted to see you. I was lonely," she attempted to latch onto him again but Kyo turned and started to run as fast as he could.

Shigure came into the sitting room hoping food was ready, "So, Kagura decided to pay Kyo a visit? And then Kyo just goes and runs away from her? He's so mean." He sat across from Tohru and crossed his arms, "So, is there any food, Tohru?"

"Don't say it like Miss Honda is supposed to miraculously have everything prepared," Yuki shuffled towards the table, taking the seat next to Tohru.

"Oh no, the food's still on the stove!" Tohru took to her feet swiftly and tended to dinner.

"So, do you think you know who wrote it, Yuki?" Shigure lent in, making his voice a whisper.

"No, not yet. The more I think about it the more people I think it might be," Yuki exhaled deeply.

"You mean there's more than just your fan club? How big is your fan club?"

"It's about three or so girls. But even they don't know where Tohru lives. It would have to be someone who knows Tohru lives here and doesn't like it. I can't think of anyone now." Yuki gritted his teeth, thinking hard who may have put in the effort to do such a thing.

"Foods ready. Yuki, can you please help me bring it out?" Tohru brushed aside the fabric that hung a few inches down from the kitchen doorway.

"Sure." Yuki got up and shot a look at Shigure. While he was in the kitchen he continued to think about possible people. He even thought it might be Kagura for a while but denied it quickly. _Even if Kagura doesn't like Kyo living with another girl she likes Tohru and Kagura would never tell Tohru to die. _He went through each of the Sohmas and ultimately found a clear them all. Hatori, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Rin, Kisa, everyone was cleared (I didn't list them all).

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Tohru asked; a smile still sweetly painted on her face with a tilted head.

"I'm fine, Miss Honda," he replied with a smile forced but believable. He carried out the food and ate it, cursed with maintaining the fake smile. Kyo joined them while they ate. Kagura clung to him as if he would take off the second she did, which was very likely.

Once they finished eating, Shigure convinced Kagura to let Kyo go so he could help with the washing up. Reluctantly, she agreed with a promise from Shigure that he would make Yuki bring him back if he ran.

In the kitchen, Kyo helped Tohru wash the dishes while she put them in their correct places. As he went to put a freshly washed pan on the drying board she grabbed for another object making their hands touch.

"Sorry," Kyo diverted his eyes from looking at her and hid his beginnings of a blush. Tohru looked at him with a hurt expression.

_Did I do something wrong? Why's he avoiding me?_ She continued drying and putting away the objects and wherever she was in the room, Kyo faced the opposite way.

_Don't let her see. She doesn't deserve this treatment either. But I can't let her see me like this,_ 'this' being him blushing. When he felt he had calmed down and was no longer red he went back to washing with his head focused on the water. _She's no different; she's treated like a freak by 'him'. He can't stand her. What's so wrong with Tohru that he just can't stand?_ Kyo compared the way 'he' treated and saw them. The cat and the riceball. No, not the cat, the monster. The outcast. Someone who didn't belong in the Sohma house and the girl who didn't belong in society. A girl who never saw the bad but saw the good in everyone and everything. A girl who the world didn't deserve but it had her right where it wanted her. A place where she'd be born, lose everything, be rejected by people who don't understand and die still not seeing all the bad things around her. _A person like that doesn't deserve to get letters like that. A person like Tohru would be the perfect person. She is perfect, _he found himself telling the voice in his head.

"Kyo?" Tohru stood next to him with a smile; not on her face but in her eyes. "Are you alright? You've been staring at the empty sink for a while."

"I'm fine I just need to be alone for a while."

"Oh, okay then, I'll come and see you before you go to bed, okay?" Kyo smiled slightly. It wasn't a question but a statement she had given him that she **would** do it and it didn't matter if he didn't want her to. That was what made him smile.

He reached out to her and pat her head for second and left the kitchen through the exit he could avoid Kagura with. Tohru touched where he had patted her and smiled. Kyo went to his usual spot, the roof, but wasn't alone. It wasn't Shigure, Yuki, Tohru or Kagura but one of the last people he hoped to see, Akito. He sat leant back on his elbows watching the stars begin their nightly shine. He looked over at Kyo with a smile that made his skin crawl. "Hello, Kyo."

That was the first time he called him by name, "What do you want, Akito?" Kyo put a hand over the beads on his wrist; just to be sure they stayed on.

"Oh, nothing much," Akito turned his attention to the sky again; "I just wanted to check up on my favourite zodiac. He seems well. But something's bothering him. You don't happen to know what it is, do you?" Akito wiped a lock of hair from his face and gave Kyo a paralysing glare through the corner of his eye.

"If you're talking about that damn rat then I couldn't care less if something was bothering him," Kyo knew this was a lie at the time because they were bothered by the same problem. The letter.

"Did you happen to receive word from Shigure that I requested both Yuki and yourself to come back to the house?" _Why would he want me at the house?_ Kyo asked himself, _he'd probably just torture the hideous cat and take away my beads._ Akito replied as if he heard Kyo's thoughts, "I wouldn't take your beads or hurt you, much. At least, no physically. I really don't like you but somehow Yuki can put up with you and a human, no less, can accept you. I can't do that. I can't pretend you don't bother me or accept you," Akito stood and stepped forwards a few steps. "You are a monster, you are hideous and the weakest link in the zodiacs. No, you're worse than that. You aren't even a zodiac, are you? You're nothing but a tool to be used by the rat!"

Obviously everyone else heard Akito as he raised his voice to insult Kyo. The first person up the ladder was Tohru. She stood with Kyo, a little behind. Akito started yelling her too, "Why don't you just leave? The Sohmas don't need you. Leave and find somewhere else to stay, you stupid girl!"

"Hey, that's enough," Kyo raised his voice but not enough to let everyone hear, "You didn't come here to insult Tohru. Why don't you just do what you do best, yell at me, Tohru did nothing."

Akito was about to start shouting again but Tohru beat him to talking, "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave this house," Yuki and Shigure were almost on the roof by this point and could hear everything, "I don't have anywhere else to go. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure; they're like family to me and I don't want to leave them."

"Ha! Do you even realise how much of an inconvenience you are? All of that is just what you want! Have they ever told you that they wanted you here?" Tohru didn't answer. Instead she stood and looked down, her expression finally seeing the bad in life.

Shigure was able to calm Akito down when he started yelling at Tohru again. Her eyes on the verge of shedding tears. Yuki and Kyo helped her back down into the second floor of the house. She got them to go, unwillingly, but when she walked she walked with smaller steps and a gash in her spirit. Kyo lingered to see her enter her room and watch the door close. He couldn't put up with Kagura at the moment.

He walked slowly towards Tohru's room and talked to her through the door, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Maybe a bit tired." As much as Kyo wanted to believe her, he couldn't. He knew it was a lie and she would be crying soon.

"Can I come in?" He almost heard the shock she felt when he asked. Kyo wasn't a person who would usually ask to enter a room.

"Mm-hmm," she didn't open the door for him as she usually would but instead stood in front of her bed, with the fakest smile a person could muster.

Kyo frowned to himself telling himself that he should've made her go inside when she got on the roof.

"Don't worry, Kyo, I'm perfectly fine." As fake as it was, her smile never faltered.

"Don't lie to me!" He said it a bit louder than he meant to, shocking her into staggering back a step.

"Kyo, I'm not," then her smile gave way and fell with a tear. At the same moment, he jumped forward and embraced her. She was knocked to her knees and unable to find the strength, in will or in her arms, to push him away. She didn't want to. What's wrong with being a little selfish sometimes? When you only think of others, like Tohru, you deserve to be selfish. She made no effort to hold him back but instead just stayed in his arms.

Kyo couldn't help but feel that the second he let go, she would crumble. He held on for himself and for her…

**They are so adorable!  
Is Kyo falling for Tohru?  
The next chapter might not be as long as this one. Has your opinion of who wrote the letters changed? (^-^)  
Watch for the next chapter soon, I promise it'll be quicker this time!**


End file.
